Bittersweet Lust
by DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin
Summary: She recalled how he'd looked the first day she'd seen him, the sun a halo around his slim build as he entered the Tea House. Tossled hair. Dark skin. Rough voice. And the most intense eyes she'd ever seen. He hadn't changed much. FuuMug
1. Division

Bittersweet Lust

Chapter 1: _Division_

By: _Death_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters pertaining to the Anime/Manga series. They are the rightful property of their creater. This story was written for no reason other than enjoyment. It has not been posted or created in attempt to receive any type of profit. Thank you._

_This story is set Post-Episode 26._

_Reviews = Crack for Writers._

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_'They're coming_.' Jin thought resolutely to himself, _'Their messenger said sunset_.'

He turned silent eyes to his comrades. Mugen sat against the wall, eyes closed. With a crude grunt, he yawned and stretched his long arms above his head, kicking out his feet. Jin regarded him for a long moment, slightly disappointed that things had to end they way they would between them. Fuu sighed, and his gaze shifted.

She sat in the corner, running a slim finger down Momo's spine. The squirrel wriggled in contentment, curling up into a petite ball and drifting into sleep. Fuu didn't seem to take much notice of her administrations, her eyes staring dimly at the wall. His own gaze fell to the floor; conclusive, remorseful.

He hadn't told them. He lifted his eyes to the window, watching the sun dip low behind the mountainous horizon. The sky danced with red brilliance and he grimaced, his fingers tightening around the small scroll within his robes. They were coming for him. And he'd put his comrades in danger.

"'What's eating you?" Mugen croaked from the floor, half-grinning.

Jin's eyes shifted, "Nothing."

The rogue eyed him for a minute before shrugging and tucking his hands behind his head, his elbows pointed toward the ceiling,

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Mugen fell to the ground, thrusting his legs into the air. With one punctual jerk of his hips, he was spinning on his back. He grinned, his steel-plated geta smashing three dojo-brutes in the face, and another in the groin. A bystander stepped back, narrowly missing his wild feet. Bellowing, he and another jerk lunged for Mugen, their katana blades falling in perfect arches.

With unreasonable ease, Mugen knocked the first off-course, his spine bending as he leapt into a ten-fingered handstand. Grunting, he kicked and his left foot slammed into the other's chest. A sick crack echoed through the silence and the man gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head as he crumpled to the ground. Mugen flipped back onto his feet, wielding his sword one-handed as he charged for the one closest to Fuu.

* * *

Fuu cried out, backed up against the onsen as one of the men approached her. Momo hissed from the collar of her kimono, his fur ruffled in warning. The goon pressed his hand against her stomach, hooking his fingers beneath her obi. He chuckled and gave it a tug; the fabric around her chest loosened. Fuu shrieked and rammed her palm up against his nose, shoving the cartilage back deep into his skull. Blood sprayed and she clumsily side-stepped, avoiding the main stream as the man hit the ground.

Relief was short lived as a hand swiftly seized Fuu's collar from behind and dragged her backwards. Her cry was choked against the fabric and Momo scuttled upwards, latching his teeth into the attacker's hand.

"-The fuck?!"

Fuu felt the hold on her loosen and she broke away, Momo dropping back onto her shoulder before scampering back down inside her komono. The man groaned and lurched after her, snagging a fistful of her hair.

"You little _cunt_!"

Fuu's nails tore at the man's hand, ripping away flesh as he wrenched her back against him and wrapped his free arm around her waist. She slammed her shoulder blades into his chest, lifting herself and violently swinging her heels at his shins. She nailed him, _once...twice...three times_. He swore loudly and flung her to the ground.

Fuu landed on all fours, barely having time to recuperate before a swift kick met her in the gut. She gagged, wrapping an arm around her stomach. Her attacker chuckled and reached down, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her up onto her knees. Her abs seared and she bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes. She clawed at his arm, drawing blood. Hissing, he yanked her head back and Fuu felt the hard force of his knuckles slam against her face. Her lower-lip split on contact, and she could feel the skin of her cheek begin swell and bruise. Alarmed, she quickly searched her person for the trusty tanto she kept hidden in her wrappings.

As soon as her fingers bumped the hilt, the man behind her cried out and Fuu cringed as his grip on her gave away, hot liquid raining down against her bared shoulders. She heard the familiar grunt of her wildest companion and then, an indicative gargling noise. She reluctantly lifted her eyes and caught sight of scarlet and silver, the blade glinting as it jutted from her attacker's mouth.

Mugen grinned down at her, bracing his foot against his victim's back as he wrenched his sword free. It slid out none-to-smoothly and he growled, whipping the blade round again, splaying blood and finishing the job. The man's head fell at his feet with a soft _thump_. Fuu repressed the bile that rose in her throat as blood tainted the sky red. Glaring, Mugen extended a bloody hand,

"_What the fuck's the matter with you_?!"

When she refused his aid, he clasped strong fingers around her bicep, yanking her to her feet. She winced, her abdomen twisting in pain. Ignorant of her discomfort, Mugen glared at her, blood splattered across his face,

"Didn't Four-eyes tell you to wait inside?!"

Fuu looked away, her lips pursed in defiant silence.

Mugen growled, "Get your scrawny ass back _in_ there! We don't need you weighing us down!"

He shoved her towards the door, but she spun back around, glaring,

"I want to help!"

"Tough shit!" He countered darkly, pointing a long finger at the _onsen_.

Fuu glowered, "I can hold my own."

_Obviously_. Mugen's teeth clenched, "Get. In. There. _Now_."

Fuu seethed but did as she was told, throwing the sliding door open and slamming it behind her. Mugen snorted in irritation before turning around and shoving his sword through the closest dojo-thug he could find.

* * *

Jin moved around the field gracefully, swiping his blade and dodging the sprays of blood. More and more of his old classmates stepped up to the plate, and more and more of them fell. Mugen suddenly flipped up beside him, covering his back. The pirate grunted,

"Girly didn't listen."

Jin nodded, "Are you surprised?"

"Hn, " Mugen smirked, "Nope."

The sigh of katana hovered in the air, a velvet endearment of blades as they vaulted through the wind. The delicate song of steel, followed by outrage and blood choked cries of anguish.

The reek of dying men wafted in the breeze; piss and blood. Blood that smelt of rust and salt and regret as it wove through the air, cutting through the stench of death and the thudding of bodies hitting soil.

Mugen snatched a man by his throat, wielding his sword with his free hand. The sound of cracking skeleton and blood spurting blasted, and Mugen pulled his blade free, striking out like a jaguar at another's gut.

"Ah, shit," disappointed, he sighed, jumping back. His sword stuck halfway through the man's innards, the hilt swinging back and forth as the blade sang. Mugen smirked, and with a grunt he jumped backwards onto his hands and kicked the sword the rest of the way through. Blood sprayed, drenching him and he flipped up to stand on his feet again, tugging his sword free. Jin danced around about ten yards away, cutting through the last of the enemy forces.

Mugen slung his blade over his shoulder as the last man fell, blood dripping from the tip and pit-pattering on the ground, "That was one hell of a work out!"

"Hmm," Jin's gaze lay steady on the dark horizon, the paper lanterns that lit the area around them flickering softly in the wind. Dark clouds rolled in, a menacing threat to the remaining light of the perishing sun. Mugen frowned and followed his companion's gaze,

"What is it?"

Jin turned to look at him, his face strict, "Take Fuu and get out of here."

Mugen scowled, "Say what?"

"You heard me."

"Kiss my ass!" The RyuKyuian shook his head, blood spraying, "No way I'm lettin' you have all the fun."

Jin glared at him, hard, "It's Fuu's only chance. We won't be able to protect her."

Mugen's features softened some, but he held his ground, "She'll be fine."

"You don't know these men, Mugen." Jin's eyes flickered back to the hills, "They'll kill her just because she's associated with me. They wont exercise restraint because she's a woman." He glanced back at Mugen, "There will be too many for us to both fight _and_ protect her from. She'll die."

Mugen snarled, smirking darkly, "Whatever. You just want 'em all for yourself."

Jin sighed in exasperation, "Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?"

Mugen glared at him, refusing to answer.

"_Please_," Jin pleaded. He wasn't above begging, not now. It wasn't their fight, not their punishment, "Get her out of here."

Mugen growled and furiously sheathed his sword, "Oi! And where the _fuck_ should I take her, eh? There's no where close for _days!_"

"Exactly," Jin agreed, pulling out the scroll and offering it, "Take her and _run_."

Mugen snatched the parchment, sent him a 'fuck-you' glare and turned, jogging towards the hut, "Don't you fuckin' die on me, you bastard! We got a score to settle, remember?"

Jin watched him go dejectedly, nodding. The sudden sound of marching alerted him to his time limit and he looked back to the horizon, watching as a small fleet of samurai gathered. He frowned and readied himself.

Mugen caught wind of the sound too and stopped mid-stride, glancing over his shoulder. Men filed along the hill top, _dozens _of them.

"Fuck..." he whispered bitterly in disappointment, sprinting towards the _onsen_ as a fevered rain began to fall.

* * *

Fuu shoved the door open, clambering out into the downpour. Blood pooled around her feet in puddles and she grimaced. The sounds of battle had long since died away and she looked around, drastically searching for the silhouettes of her friends. A she took a step out into the open, something caught her hard around the waist, pulling her backwards.

A grunt of exertion was heard and she instantly recognized the voice. Mugen flung her over his shoulder, holding her down by the backs of her legs. Frowning, Fuu smacked her palms against his back.

"What are you _doing_? Put me down!" When he refused, she glanced around, paling, "Where's Jin?"

Mugen chuckled, "Don't get your panties in a twist. He's fine."

He carted her around inside, snatching their things before dashing back out the door. The rain had snuffed out the surrounding lanterns, casting the world into steady night. The sound of metal upon metal suddenly rang out and Fuu realized what was happening. The battle wasn't over.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as she hung uncomfortably over Mugen's shoulder. He had stopped, his head turned as he watched the mess from the corner of his eye. Lightening split the sky and Fuu caught sight of Jin, his dark hair freely askew, blade flying. He lifted his eyes to them, knocking one of his assailants to the side with his elbow.

"Go!" he cried as the night once again fell dark.

Fuu could feel Mugen's hesitation and fought to suppress the hurt expanding in her chest. They both knew there were too many. She'd seen them all. Watching, _waiting_, biding their time. They'd take him down slowly. Lightning hit again, as did Jin's gaze. A blade sliced over the skin of his arm and he winced,

"Go, damnit!"

Everything suddenly faded to black again and Fuu heaved a raw, aching sob. He was going to die. She knew it. Her most loyal companion was going to die. Her best friend... The wind whipped free, damp strands of hair around her face as she struggled against the Mugen's grip, reaching out for Jin. Grunting, Mugen started to carry her off.

"No!" she shrieked, digging her fingers into his back, struggling desperately, "Put me down! We can't just _leave _him!" She thrashed, whimpering, "Please!" Mugen's grip on her legs tightened and she cried out before falling against him, exhausted, sobbing, "_Mugen..."_

His muscles tensed beneath her touch and he stopped, "Fuu..."

Jin called out again, his voice drowning in the clang of steel on steel, "Go!"

Fuu's fingers wove in the material of Mugen's gi, and she buried her face in it, "No."

Thunder brewed and lightning struck. Jin called again, this time sounding much more urgent,

"Mugen! What are you waiting for?!"

Another must have advanced on him because Jin roared, and his steel whispered against flesh.

"GO!"

Fuu bounced as Mugen took off, his feet racing. She sobbed against his back, and the rain fell harder.

* * *

**Updated! 1/29/2010!**


	2. Don't Fuck With Me

Bittersweet Lust

Chapter 2: _Don't Fuck With Me_

By: _Death_

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

_Reviews = Crack for Writers._

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Mugen's getacaught on a root and he stumbled forward, thrusting his fingers into the ground in order to maintain balance. Fuu shifted oddly on his shoulder and he grunted, jerking her back into position. He pushed himself back onto steady feet and she slept on, soundly and deep.

Mugen smirked to himself, she was so trusting. _Too_ trusting. He lifted his eyes to the odd, probably uncomfortable, curvature of her spine over his shoulder. He quickly swung her down, cradling her against his chest.

Fuu stretched, and her closest hand slid under the material of his gi and through one of the many holes in his white shirt, her fingertips brushing softly against his abdomen. His upper lip twitched in mild annoyance as one of her particularly pointy nails scratched a path along his skin; as if he wasn't marked up enough. She opened her mouth in reply, yawning loudly, the back of her free hand wipingher nose before dangling back towards the ground.

Mugen moved her around a bit, scowling as a cloud blew past and the sun suddenly beat down on them. It was patchy, slinking through the bowing trees and around leaves. Still, the temperature rose a good ten degrees, and sweat blossomed along his collar and temples. He frowned, dirt clouding at his feet as he started running again, dodging and jumping over fallen boughs and large, jutting stones. Within minutes he was parched and he swallowed, scowling. Everything was so fucking _dry_ this time of year. He soared over a large, decomposing tree. Wasn't there a river around somewhere?

Mugen steered off the path, darting around trees and spinning to avoid sharp twigs. Fuu stirred slightly against him and his hold on her tightened, his ears keen and straining. The faint sound of rushing water greeted him and he half-smirked, ducking beneath a low branch. He cut his own path until he reached the bank, gulls _squawk_ing at him, startled as they flapped against the current and scrambled into the air.

"Hn," Mugen grunted, laying Fuu on the damp soil before kneeling beside the stream. He stuck his head fully under the water, gulping a drink. The cool sensation pimpled his skin with gooseflesh and he lifted his head up, gasping for air and grinning. He pushed sopping hair off his forehead and held it there as he twined his long fingers in it, turning bored eyes to his companion. He blinked when he noticed the fabric of her kimono was drooping open, betraying a hint of cleavage.

His throat tightened; revealed, but not exposed. It almost made him want to run a finger down the slender, white line of her neck and push the clothing aside- '_what the_ fuck!?_'_

Mugen glowered and shoved his head back in the river, mumbling something incoherent as bubbles rose to the surface.

Fuu groaned and sat up, running her fingers back through her up-do and shaking it loose; the sticks tumbled to the ground and rivulets of dark hair fell over her shoulders. She sighed, rubbingher tear-soared eyes before grimacing at the realization of being wet. She sent a sharp glare of distaste at the damp ground before looking around, finding Mugen with his head stuck under in the river. She snorted and crawled over to the bank, cupping her hands and filling them before drinking.

Mugen lifted his head and breathed deeply, dripping hair hanging in his eyes, soaking the collar of his shirt. His gaze shifted to Fuu and he grinned, leaning back.

"Bout time you woke up."

Fuu wiped her face with the back of her arm and looked at him, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Two days." He rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck, "And you weigh a shittin' _ton_. Lay off the dumplings, fat-ass."

She glared at him, a slight blush staining her cheeks as she tucked a few strands of damp hair behind her ears, "Whatever."

No explosion. Maybe she was too tired, which he found rather surprising.

Fuu sighed; she _had_ planned on telling him to stick his stupid head in the mud, but didn't feel up to arguing. Her heart sagged in her chest and she lifted her eyes, suddenly pained. _'Two days...'_

Mugen scratched his chin, eyes falling fortuitously to the awkward bulge in his _gi_. Eyebrows furrowed, he reached inside and pulled out the slightly bent scroll. Murmuring to himself, he unrolled it.

_Mugen-_

Jin's penmanship was slightly jagged, rushed.

_Time is short. I would appreciate it if Fuu was as distant from this fight as possible. By now I'm sure I have already asked you to take her and run, which means I'm most likely dead. But just incase, take Fuu to the village Tokohama, just outside of Edo. There is a small, abandoned hut beyond the village boarder. Wait for me there. Give me three weeks. If there is no sign, continue on without me. Protect her._

_-Jin_

Mugen grunted and folded the parchment up, stuffing it back in his pocket. He crossed his arms and glared at a nearby tree, ignoring Fuu's questioning stare. _Tokohama_? Fuck, that was three days away! He groaned and reluctantly met Fuu's annoyed gaze, snarling, "_What?"_

"What did it say?"

Mugen shrugged, cleaning out his ear with his pinky, "I'm 'spose-tah to take you to some village," he snorted, "Four-eyes wants us to wait there for him-"

Fuu looked at him, eyes gleaming with hope, "You mean-"

Mugen cut in, arching his back, "_If _he lives, he said he'd meet us."

Fuu sat quiet, gathering her hair-sticks and tucking her legs beneath her, folding her hands in her lap. Mugen stood and stretched, popping his sore muscles and bones.

"Well, we ain't gettin' no where this way. Let's go," He grinned, clasping his hands behind his head, "It's gonna be a long ass walk."

* * *

"Mugen?"

"Hn?"

"You don't think he survived...do you?"

Silence. Crickets chirped at their heels in the dark, frogs singing off in the distance. The sound of metal _geta _grinding against dirt was Fuu's only reply and her eyes bore into his back.

"_Well_?" She pressed, hands resting on her hips. Mugen regarded her coldly over his shoulder. He didn't need another big ass, bipolar tear-fit to deal with like the other night. It was hard enough dealing with her when she was 'normal', for Christ's sake! He turned to face her; Why the fuck did she need him to clarify anyway? She already knew. Did she want him to paint her a fucking _picture _or something?

"Well what?" he barked.

"You heard me."

His jaw tensed and she looked away, "I just thought that maybe we should go back and-

_No way_. His eyes narrowed; hadn't she'd heard Jin? "What do you want from me, Fuu?"

His tone was short and her eyes snapped back to him, cold, "I want an answer- Do. You. Think. Jin's._ Dead?_"

"What does it matter?"

"I want to know."

"You _do_ know."

"But do _you_ think-"

"Who the fuck _cares _what I think?"

"I do. You know fighting." She sounded like she was begging. Begging him to lie. It made him sick.

"Damnit, Fuu-"

"Come on, Mugen, _please_? Just tell me. Do you think he is-"

He growled, enraged; of course the bastard was dead! What was she? Blind? Didn't she see all those dojo-bitches? "Yeah, alright!" His eyes flashed, "_Christ, _Fuu."

She hung her head and hugged herself; she'd known his answer all too well, "And we just left him there...we _left_ him," her glare was tangible through the darkness, "How could you?"

Mugen stared at her, hard. Anger made his blood boil and he advanced on her. How completely original to make him the bad guy, to completely ignore the fact Jin _told_ them to run. She was looking for something to blame; _someone _to blame. A cloud suddenly snaked over the moon and they were instantly plunged into complete night. And she was blaming _him,_ of course. It was _always _him. All the fucking time. Jin, the honorable samurai; he, the filthy ingrate. White, black. Love, hate.

His feet stopped not an inch short of her toes, and he lowered his head, his mind spinning with hostile words about her stupid infatuation with the samurai. But she lifted her head and opened that damn mouth of hers before he had the chance, "And you didn't have to say it...like that."

Mugen grinned grimly, almost laughing at her. _'Like that'_? So then, she thought he'd changed? That he was different? She thought he was a pansy-ass, goody-two-shoes because of a little journey? Fuck no.

Mugen huffed. Men like him _didn't_ change, _couldn't_ change. You can't take a murdering thief and turn him into a bloody noble. No matter how hard you try, you can't erase 19 embedded years of blood shed and moral-less existence. His true nature would always be there, no matter how much she cried for him or how often he saved her.

"Sorry, baby," sarcasm dripped from each syllable, "But that's how it is." _That's how_ I _am._

She glared, hair falling in her eyes, damp from freshly falling rain, "Bullshit."

He frowned; she didn't understand.

"Whatever."

"Why do you _do_ that?" she snapped, stepping forward as he stepped away and jabbing a finger in his chest.

"The fuck are you talkin' about?"

"Whenever we talk - whenever we_ really _talk - you always close yourself off! _Why_?"

"Because." _To protect you, bitch_..._Buddha __knows why_.

"That isn't a reason!"

"Fuck if it ain't!"

"Ugh, fine!"

"Fine!"

There was silence as both of them panted for breath, glaring, unseeing, into the dark. The moon slowly crept out from behind the clouds. Mugen was barely a foot from her, eyes narrowed. His hot breath caressed her neck as he glared down at her and she refused to shiver, pressing a hand against him and pushing. He didn't move.

"Jackass."

"Heh."

She frowned, hair gleaming wet in the dark, her eyes large and brown and annoyed. He snorted, turning around and strutting forward. Fuu pursed her lips when he twined his fingers together behind his head.

"Come on," he called gruffly, "Move it."

She started after him, crossing her arms and muttering something incoherent under her breath.

* * *

"I'm hungry."

"So?"

"So, do something about it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Catch a fish or something."

"With what? My bare hands?"

"Ever heard of spearing?"

There was a pause...and then...

"Eat your fuckin' rat."

"No," Fuu glanced down, watching Momo sleep, cradled in the collar of her kimono.

"Then go hungry."

"Geez, Mugen. Just spear a stupid fish!"

"No time. 'Sides," Mugen grinned, closing his eyes and lifting his face to the sky, "_I _ain't the one who's hungry."

She glowered at him, "So you're just going to let me_ starve _to death?"

"You ain't starvin'."

"Yes, I am."

Morning doves cooed from their perches and he groaned, "We just started walkin', damnit. We ain't stoppin' now."

Fuu sighed, quickening her pace and catching up to him. He looked down at her with bored eyes, his lower lip pouting in annoyance. She blinked hopefully, and he frowned,

"No."

* * *

**Updated! 1/29/2010!**


	3. Letch

Bittersweet Lust

Chapter 3: Letch

By: Death

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Reviews = Crack for Writers.

-

-

-

**_

* * *

_**

_The cosmic scent twined with her senses, airy, light, golden. Sun-colored petals fluttered behind her eyelids, dancing around blossoms of garnet. _

_The meadow swayed in a rush of brilliance, green leaves shimmering in hazy welcome. Fuu reached out and touched the closest flower, caressing the cool petals with gentle fingers. The wind brushed through her hair and she sighed, feeling down along the flower's thick stem. Her fingertips buzzed; the scent drove her mad, enticed her to stay wrapped in it forever. But something else, something within her soul, urged her to leave. To run. _

_It beckoned, calling her name. But, her fingers wouldn't budge. Her eyes wouldn't stray. _

_And the insisting grew, thundering white noise in her ears, drowning out the crackle of shivering leaves. Her fingers tightened around the stalk. She wouldn't leave. She wouldn't. But the warning was persistent, and something amazingly hard and strong wrapped around her waist; it wrenched her back._

_Fuu fought, holding tight to the flower. Snap! The stem broke and everything froze. Silence. _

_The force around her vanished, and her eyes fell to the sunflower clutched in her hand; beautiful and freshly killed._

_Whoosh._

_Her amber gaze snapped up, and she watched the meadow fall. _

_Flowers tumbled down upon flowers. Soil stirred and the air became dust. And each death signaled a shudder from the earth. Fuu's eyes burned with welling tears as she squeezed them shut, gripping her flower tightly against her chest. _

_The stem crackled beneath her fingers, and it began to leak life. Liquid dripped down along in the creases of her palm, trickled to the ground. Fuu shook..._

_"Fuu, darling, don't pick the flowers."_

_Her mother's voice punctured her mind and she sobbed, lifting her free hand to hide her eyes. And the whispering returned. Ashamed, Fuu turned to face it._

**_

* * *

_**

Someone called his name, waking him.

Mugen's eyes quickly fought to adjust to the darkness, and slowly the lot fazed into a shadowy mass of contours and silhouettes. Fuu was lying there, in the middle of it all, next to their dead fire. She squirmed on her thin mat, buried beneath her kimono and a few fraying sheets. Her hair, draping down over her forehead and against her shoulders, was wet with sweat and clinging to her pale skin. She cringed and rolled over onto her stomach, drawing one knee up by her torso and stuffing her arms deep beneath her cloth-made pillow.

"Mu..gen."

Stepping over to her, Mugen watched as the details of her face become clearer, more distinct. She was shivering, despite the flush of heat in her cheeks, and he bent down, balancing on the haunches of his feet. She whimpered, burring her face in her pillow.

_"Please."_

He leaned over, clasping loose fingers around her bicep, "Fuu?"

She groaned, rolling back over and slapping a hand at his face. He avoided it with ease, catching her wrist. Her teeth gritted and she breathed through them heavily, eyebrows furrowed in mock pain, then peeking in sorrow. Her back arched off the mat and she flung her free arm around his shoulders, her chest pressed up against him. Mugen swallowed, her skin hot against his as he hovered above her, the thin layers of her cotton-wrappings slightly irritating against his bare skin.

"They're all dying..."

She shook, burying her head in the crook of his neck and he surpressed a moan; the thin, thin layer of cloth seperating her bossom from him taunting evily. Strands of her hair caugt on his lips and her fingers clung at him, tarnishing little crescent-moons into his back with her nails. She half-mumbled, half-sobbed his name, her breath hot against his skin.

But all Mugen caught was that edge, that brokenhearted edge in her voice when she'd said his name. He immediately froze, gawking with wide-eyes and a slack tongue. He paled. That voice...

_"Mugen, please!"_

_So familiar, that voice had sliced through the callous hush, disturbed otherwise by only the numbed echo of the blast and the dismal fret of wings._

_"Mugen!" _

_There it was again, sharp and desperate as before, and this time, he knew who it belonged to. _

_Returning to her meant suffering, this he knew. To return meant pain, and blood, and anguish. It meant living for the day, and waiting to die all over again. ...Which meant returning to the candor life of a Ryukyuian pirate. Returning meant resisting these tall figures of sweet deliverance gathering around him, stiff and brilliant as gargoyles and just as silent. So silent. And yet, Buddha be damned if he didn't hear them calling his name. _

_The birds soared up, into his sight, black as death, and cawing...like crows. They settled about the men, closing their wings with ease, and waiting. Waiting, waiting, just as patient and hungry as the men. _

_"Mugen!" _

_Her voice broke his concentration and he could feel the bullet already, along with the hot sand that burned his skin. He tensed as he felt the wound stretch; _fuck_, would there would be pain. And probably enough blood and carnage to make them _both _sick. But it also meant... Fuu._

_It meant having another chance...a chance to maybe feel the ocean mist around his ankles with her beside him. _

_"Mugen!" She was crying for him again, the heat of her huddled against his body in the scorching sand and smoky air; no one but Fuu had _ever_ cried for him. _

_"Oh please..." It was that voice that made his decision. With a smirk, he flashed his own bird at the Crow Men and followed the sound of her voice..._

"Fuu," Mugen spoke softly, shaking the memory and shuffling around. He slid his arms around her and sat clumsily, crossing his legs and carefully pulling her into his lap. Her naked legs brushed against his and he shifted uneasily, uncomfortable with the whole situation; non-sexual physical contact, besides fighting, made him uneasy. Frowning, he tried to shake her awake.

"Fuu."

She mumbled something unintelligible and he frowned, shaking her harder.

"...Mugen?"

He watched her eyes dance behind her lids as her sleep faded and he stopped, staring down at her.

"Fuu," he grunted, "Come on, wake your ass up."

There was a flutter of lashes and a pair of amber eyes gaped up at him, confused. Wind chilled her damp face and Fuu pressed her fingers to her cheeks, flushing a tepid pink, "What happened?"

Mugen smirked, moving her into position more comfortable for him, "Donno."

"Oh," Fuu, feeling the stickiness of skin on skin, allowed her gaze to drop and she gawked at their blatant states of dress; her blush deepened to a furious rouge. She quickly scrambled to her feet, grabbing a sheet on her way. She draped it around herself, clutching it closed at her chest. Her hair hung disheveled around her mortified face, her skin dark in the lack of light. Mugen grinned and stood, shrugging of the lingering whispers of her warm skin against his, and trotting off to his own sleeping area.

"Relax. You ain't got nothin' to look at anyway."

Fuu watched him leave with burning blood and fire in her eyes, her fingers clinging tighter to her sheet. She slowly laid back down on her mat and tangled herself back up in her blankets, facing the opposite way of her comrade.

* * *

The sun leaked through the trees, tickling the pale flesh of her cheeks with its warmth. Fuu slowly opened her eyes and sighed at the morning, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. She glanced over to where Mugen had bedded for the night and was slightly surprised to find him gone.

_'Maybe he's finally gone to get some food_.' Fuu thought hopefully, climbing to her feet and wrapping her wrinkled kimono around her; she tied her obi loosely. Her skin practically itched for a bath, and since they weren't that far away from the river bank...

_

* * *

_

'Damn,_ this feels goooood.'_

Mugen groaned deeply as he slid himself from the slanted boulder he sat on and into the water. Its cool flow soothed the taunt muscles in his legs and he grunted in approval, leaning against the large rock for support. His toes buried themselves in the river soil, rooting him in place just as the sun began to lift from behind the mountains. Its rays reflected off the waves and over his skin, enhancing the vast crevices of his scars.

Mugen closed his eyes and cradled his head in his hands, unconcerned about thegi, hakama shorts_, _geta_,_ and sword that lay sprawled out in the open to his right. An eerie call echoed across the water, and the distance, a loon took flight; Mugen cracked an eye open. A trail of blood suddenly slithered down his right temple and he frowned, wading further out into the water and shoving his unruly head of hair under the swell. He scratched his fingers along his scalp and dirt, blood, and grime slithered into the water, catching and disapearing with the current.

Earlier, he had heard voices and caught a few straggling thieves down the road. He'd disposed of them easily, recieving no more than a nick to the head, and as repayment for the wound, he took their money; Mugen grunted, lifting his head from the river. Not that it was much, a few lousyryo_._ He wove his fingers through his dark hair, water-droplets falling down on him and slipping back into the flowage. The loon cried again, and a twig cracked to his left.

"Hn?" Mugen tilted his head back over his shoulder and gazed into the woods, his lips parted in curiosity. When nothing moved again, he shrugged and looked away, hiding a knowing grin.

_

* * *

_

Fuu scrambled behind a tree, one hand clapped over her heart as she fought to keep her breathing regulated._ So, Mugen hadn't gone to get food after all._

He stood just a few feet behind her, waist deep in the river, and completely naked. Fuu closed her eyes, trying to banish the sight of him dripping wet, sunlight glimmering off the droplets as they rolled down his tanned skin...she grimaced, feeling a warm blush spread througout her body.

Still, the image brought back rather vivid, almost disturbing memories and Fuu suddenly recalled how he'd looked the first day she'd seen him...

_The sun was a halo around his slim build as he pushed past the reed door and into the tea house. She watched him cross the floor, his swagger eased and so languidly arrogant that it practically_ screamed_ trouble._

_Something sparked inside her at the thought, something thrilling and sharp and almost mind-blowing; her body was suddenly hot and cold at the same time._

_His aura was crazed with brash anonymity, and Fuu instantly felt the smug allure and dangerous flare that roared beneath all that tussled hair and dark skin. And when he spoke in that rough, velvet voice as he placed his order, she knew there was something deep within this man, something more, something... _

_And as she explained their policy about paying customers and he looked up, her heart stalled. This man had the most intense eyes she'd ever seen. Rage, hatred, passion, and something almost_ primitive_ smoldered behind them and she shivered, certain he was a god..._

Mugen hadn't changed much, but he was far from godly.

Fuu bit her lip and peeked back around the tree. Her eyes followed him as he dove under and resurfaced, shaking his head. Water sprayed in every direction and she watched his lips part, pearl teeth glinting in one of his infamous, wild smiles as the morning sun set his bronzed skin on fire. She whirled back around, blushing deeper before sneaking back towards camp; _he hadn't changed much_ a_t all_.  
_

* * *

_

"Oi! Keep up, will ya? We're almost there."

Fuu kept her distance, hands clasped in front of her as she stared down at the road. The sun was setting behind them and she spared it a troubled glance. These feelings were strange, intense, and_ immensely_ awkward. _Of all people_... Fuu groaned and crossed her arms, desperately trying not to disturb Momo as he slept soundly on her shoulder. The sound of metal plated geta stalled and she glanced up, suddenly realizing how far back she'd fallen.

"Get up here," Mugen barked, gesturing with his hands. Fuu advanced in a quick trot and he turned, walking slowly until she eventually stepped in pace with him. The glow of paper lanterns met them faintly in the distance and Fuu sighed in delight, _'Finally.'  
_**_

* * *

_**

**_Updated! 1/29/2010!_**


	4. The Games We Play

Bittersweet Lust

Chapter 3: The Games We Play

By: Death

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Reviews = Crack for Writers

-

-

-

* * *

It was a plain, small hut, hidden smartly in the woods behind a mass of thorned bushes and thicket. While it was little more than four walls, Fuu felt a her heart panged with minor appreciation, though the corners of her mouth dipped with displeasure. She noticed the thick, rice paper windows and the sturdy, resilient roof; they wouldn't leak. She sighed, resolved. Despite is bland exterior, it looked to be _somewhat_ cozy; besides, they hadn't much of a choice anyway. Mugen grunted to her right, looking down at her, and smirked at the look of distaste on her face,

"Home is where the heart is, Fuu."

She crossed her arms, ignoring him and starting up the hill, hiking through the brush. She entered the safe house without so much as a glance back in his direction.

Once inside, Fuu slipped out of her zori sandals and looked around, frowning. The hut was no more than two rooms large, separated right down the center by a thin wall. She pushed passed the beaded door and into the second room, smiling at what she found; a large, purple tinted window shed glorious light over the floor and she immediately claimed the quarters as her own. Tossing down her bag of things, she knelt in a prayer of thanks, trying to sedate the tugs of guilt that chided her for judging the place so harshly before.

* * *

Mugen slid the door closed behind him, kicking off his geta and flinging his baggage across the floor. Wind breezed through the only window in the room, tussling his hair and whispering against the walls. The hanging beads of a door clambered against each other and he shoved past them, almost tripping over Fuu as she blocked the entryway.

"Sonavabitch," He growled, catching his balance and glowering down at her. She blinked up at him innocently, but the smug glimmer in her eyes betrayed her. His gaze fell to her bag, which she was currently unloading and he smirked,

"Who said you get first-dibs?"

Fuu frowned, "Like you even _care_ where you sleep."

He grunted and shrugged, "That ain't the point."

"_Isn't_ the point."

He scowled and turned around, storming past the beads. He hated it when she did that. It made him feel interferer, and she knew it, "Whatever."

Fuu grinned; _Fuu: 1, Mugen: 0._

* * *

Fuu tended to the fire, stuffing another piece of wood into the crackling flames. They devoured it hungrily, rising towards the night sky, and she glanced up, wiping her brow on her sleeve as Mugen climbed up the hill. He was bare-chested, the loose ends of his white shirt clutched in his hand as water dripped from the make-shift sack.

"Get anything?" Her question was rhetorical and she stood as he laid the shirt on the grass beside her, pulling it open to reveal four fat, wriggling trout. Fuu made a face; Bulging eyes, slimy, _nasty_. Ugh...she hated fish. Sure, she ate them...but by then, they were always dead.

"You didn't kill them yet?"

"Yes, Fuu, I did. Can't-cha tell?"

She scowled at his sarcasm, "Why not?"

He looked up at her, irritated, "I was too busy trying keepin' them from slippin' back into the damn lake. And 'sides," he grinned, eyes dark, "You're the cook. Figured I'd let you do it."

She paled, watching as one flopped onto the other, its mouth gaping. She pressed her fingers to her lips, bile rising in her throat at the thought of _touching_ one, "No, no...you go ahead."

Mugen chuckled and raised a foot, the steel of his geta hovering over one's head, "Aw, come on, Fuu. It's easy..." Without warning, he slammed his heal against the fragile skull and Fuu almost heaved at the crack. Mugen ground his foot from side to side, pressing the head down into the ground and forcing the tail-fin to rise. And Fuu was gone, scrambling back around behind the house. The sound of retching scratched against his ears and Mugen grinned, wiping his geta clean on the grass.

'Heh. Ain't payback a bitch.'

He snorted; _Fuu: 1, Mugen: 1._

* * *

Fuu glared at the ceiling, sweat soaked and more than uncomfortable. The air wavered with the heat, harsh sunlight burning in through the window. How could it be this _hot_ this _early_ in the morning? Her kimono lay open and bunched up around her hips, the arms rolled to her shoulders, collar pulled apart to reveal a hint of cotton bandages and stomach as her obi lay wrinkled on the far side of the room. Perspiration dewed within her cleavage and she groaned, standing. The air was grotesquely still around her face and she grimaced, trotting over to the sash and snatching it up unhappily. She tied it around her waist and her frown deepened at the new, stifling embrace.

She gathered her hair up in a stiff bun behind her head, jabbing her hair sticks into it to hold it in place. The insides of her thighs were clammy with sweat and she tied her kimono in a ball at the knees, mentally grumbling about not bringing her yukata* along, and stepped past the beaded door, into the next room.

Mugen was gone and Fuu's eyes fell to his belongings. An old (and probably used) pair of cut-off-hakama laid gracelessly upon a thin, white shirt and Fuu grinned with sacrilege ideas.

_Screw principles_, she thought bitterly, gathered the clothes in her arms, _it's too hot for kimono_.

* * *

He clambered back into the hut around noon, sopping wet from his swim in the lake. He hated the heat. _Bad_. Mugen shrugged his red gi off and discarded it, tucking his fingers under his white shirt. He struggled to remove it, hissing as it caught on one of his blue-jade earrings. Finally yanking his head free, the shirt joined his gi on the floor with a wet _plop_. He sighed, leaning back against the wall in the shade, hiding from the sunlight that repulsively streamed through his window.

His soggy shorts drooped low on him, hugging just beneath the high, protruding bones of his hips. He rolled his head from side to side, flashing a content smile as his neck cracked all the way down to his shoulder blades. Sweet, humid air fluttered against his nose and he turned questioning eyes to Fuu's door, suddenly realizing how quiet it was. He grunted, smirking; _maybe she died of heatstroke_.

His geta clacked against the floor as he crossed and he pushed the beads aside, bending his head into the room with a smirk,

"You still alive...?"

But his smile fell when his jaw dropped, and he stared incredulously down at the girl laying on the floor. Fuu was staring up at the ceiling, hair cascading across the floor, her butt pressed up against the far wall with her legs straight up, heals resting against the wood.

His white shirt clung to her loosely, bunched up around the underside of her ribs, exposing the pale flesh of her flat stomach. His shorts bunched equally as high on her thighs, and his eyes scanned the cream color of her legs. Mugen swallowed, unsure of how to react. A _woman_ in _men_'s clothes. She sighed loudly, muttering,

"...and kicking."

She reached up and scratched her head, and the trance was broken; Mugen shook his head, frowning,

"Those are mine."

Fuu sighed again, "Yeah, I know. And to tell you the truth," she shuffled some, stretching her arms above her head, "They really aren't _that_ much cooler than my kimono," she tucked her hands under her head, weaving her fingers together, "But they'restillcooler, I suppose."

Mugen smirked, "They ain't clean."

Fuu's nose wrinkled, and she sniffed, "Oh, believe me, I know."

Unfazed by the insult, Mugen's smirk grew, "I don't wear underwear."

But instead of her paling in disgust like he had inticipated, Fuu snorted, mumbling, "Yeah, I know that too."

* * *

There was a sigh. "Let's play a game."

"No."

"_Mugen_."

"_What_?"

"Come on."

The dark air was casual between them as they lay outside, stars twinkling mischievously above them. It had cooled off some with the sunset, but not enough to really_ matter_. Oh well. At least it was cooler.

"Games are for kids."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Feh. Whatever."

"Alright. I'll ask you a question, you answer honestly, and vise versa."

"_Honestly_?"

"Yes. Honestly."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"_Mugen_!"

"Fine. Honestly. Got it."

He chewed on a weed-stem, bored, staring up at the sky; the stars had long ago lost their beauty for him; he'd seen to much ugly against them. Fuu sighed, scratching her arm; he glanced over at her, still a little perplexed at the sight of her in shorts. Her eyes suddenly brightened,

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

"Shit," Mugen chuckled, "_lots_."

Fuu rolled onto her side, propping her head up with her hand, "Come one, there has to be _something_ in particular."

He thought about it for a minute, before tugging the weed from his mouth and sighing, "Fuck, I don't know, Fuu," he turned to look at her, eyes flickering with something she couldn't place, "You know me."

She nodded, laying back down, "Yeah," she smiled faintly at him, her voice soft, "I know you."

It was silent for a moment, before he turned to face her, mocking her previous position, "What about _you_?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, "No fair. You can't repeat questions."

Mugen grinned, "Who says?"

She rolled her eyes, but obliged, "Teaming up with Jin and you." she smiled, turning her head and looking at him pointedly, "_Especially_ you."

His grin widened.

--

"Who taught you how to fight?"

He shrugged one shoulder, scratching his chin, "Me, I guess."

"How so?"

He grunted, glancing at her. And she noticed the darkness in his gaze; his voice was gruff, "...It's always been survival of the fittest."

Fuu nodded, "I see."

--

"What'd you all do when you found that Sunflower-Dude?"

Fuu stared at him for a long moment, curling a lock of her long hair around a finger. Crickets sang, owls swooned and the wind hummed; she looked away,

"Well...nothing really."

"No, shit," Mugen snorted from his position in the grass, "I figured as much."

Fuu sighed, looking up at the sky, "But I wanted to hurt him."

He lifted his gaze and locked eyes with her, there was a wild spark of unrest that shot from her and into him, and his nerves buzzed.

"I wanted to hurt him for leaving. I wanted to make him pay for everything mother had to endure because of him," her voice was soft and her gaze fell to the ground, "Everything _I_ had to endure because of him." Her face was suddenly passive, and she smiled sadly, resigned, "But, when I got there. It didn't even matter...because," she chuckled lightly, but he could hear its bitter undertone, "he was _already_ in pain. He was _already_ suffering," her jaw set, eyes narrowed, "And I remember thinking, '_It's not fair!_' And it wasn't."

Mugen caught the edge of tears in her voice and looked away; he'd never liked to see her cry.

"But," Fuu continued, sniffling, "I know now he hadn't wanted to leave. He left to protect us. So, I forgave him."

She smiled, sparing him a warm glance, and the tense air lightened, "Did you know _your _parents?"

Mugen shook his head, "Nope."

"Does that bother you?"

He grinned, "Nu'uh, Fuu. You only get one question."

--

"Why did you come for me?"

Mugen snorted, "Which time?"

"That last day...when you got shot."

Silence. Fuu turned and watched his face; a shadow flickered over it and she decided not to press.

"Alright, nevermin-"

"-Because, it was_ my _fault they took you."

She blinked at him, waiting. He sighed, ruffling his fingers through his hair, "And 'cause you're my friend, aight?"

Fuu nodded and looked away, smiling.

---

"Who do yah like better? Me or Four-eyes?"

Fuu started at the question, having started to doze in the quiet.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Jin."

Mugen grunted, and she smiled, "_At first_...but..."

She faltered and he sat up, bending his knees. He glanced down at her and she met his eyes, sitting up along side him,

"But then...," her voice was quiet, and she gazed down at the lake below, "...you came for me."

"That last day?"

"No. You _always_ came for me. _You_."

"Hn." _'Didn't think you noticed.'_

His face betrayed his thoughts and she adverted her gaze, whispering, "You were wrong."

* * *

Time pressed on and after awhile, Fuu heard Mugen's ragged breathing fade into a slow, steady rhythm.

"Mugen?"

He didn't answer and she sighed, snuggling into the grass. It was hot, but she could sleep. The crickets had long since died, their irksome tune replaced with the subtle, soft chirping of birds. The sun would be coming up soon; and she groaned, because sun meant heat, and heat meant another day of sweating.

* * *

**Yutaka* - a summer Kimono.**

**Updated! 1/29/2010.**


	5. Cold Fevers

Bittersweet Lust

Chapter 5: _Cold Fevers_

By: Death

DISCLAIMER: See Chapter Uno.

!WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 'M'. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

Reviews = Crack for Writers.

-

-

-

* * *

The wind was harsh against his skin, grass swaying back and forth into his face. The humid warmth taunted the back of his neck and he grumbled, pushing himself up and rubbing a hand over his groggy face. He arched his neck, glaring up past the trees through his fingers. Dark clouds hazed the sky, rolling in, large and fat with rain.

Making a face, Mugen grunted and rolled onto his back, stretching his arms and legs. His muscles fell slack, _lenient_, tight tension withering away, and he groaned in delight. The wind picked up as he bent a knee, scratching the back of his calf and yawning.

The promise of storm was scented in the air, birds chattering excitedly and flying past, searching for family and shelter. The entire region of land seemed much greener against the shadowy sky, tree leaves turned upward in thirst, patiently waiting. And in the distance, sad and slow, came the cry of a loon, its ghost-like melody echoing across the lake below.

"Mhmmm."

The murmur soothed his ears and Mugen turned his attention to Fuu, smirking at the sight of her. Her face was buried in the grass, legs stretched out, arms bent in disarray. She mumbled something garbled, and then her lips formed his name; Mugen's smirk widened.

So...she dreamt about him, eh?

Climbing to his feet, a crazed gust tousled Mugen's wild hair, wafting it in his face. He pushed it back off his forehead, twining his fingers in the messed curls. His sunk his other hand deep in his pocket, standing motionless, staring down at Fuu, and attempting to process this new information. It ignited a fierce warmth within him, one he fought blindly to supress.

She _dreamt_ about him.

The smell of rain buzzed fresh in his senses and Mugen tensed. The downpour met him in a rush, beating past the trees, drizzling paths down his bare chest. He lifted his face to the sky and grunted in satisfaction. The heavy shower was cool against his sunned skin and he welcomed the relief with a toothy grin.

Fuu groaned, making a face as the rain played rhythm on her cheeks. Her hair, unkempt and down, was instantly soaked, wet bangs sticking to the sides of her face. Mugen eyes lowered and he sighed, walking over to her, his feet slipping slightly on the moist grass. He knelt and shook her with one hand,

"Wakey, wakey, Fuu."

Her eyelashes fluttered and chocolate brown suddenly stared up at him, confused. Raindrops splashed against her face and she frowned, eyes narrowing to avoid any imposing water. She mumbled his name sleepily, voice somewhat hoarse as she scratched the creamy, exposed flesh of her stomach.

"Mugen," she whispered, groggy, "It's raining."

He smirked, "No shit."

She frowned and turned her back on him, cuddling into the grass and sighing, "Be nice."

Mugen frowned, "Come on, get up."

Fuu shook her head, already half asleep, "No."

Mugen exhaled loudly through his nostrels, "I ain't carryin' you."

Fuu whimpered, burrying her face in the grass, "Fine then," she yawned, bunching her knees up to her chest, "...let me drown."

Mugen growled in aggrivation as he rolled her back over. Their eyes met and an unspoken, unwanted, _something_passed between them. His heart stalled, blood thundering in his ears. Fuu forgot how to breathe. She scanned the face that was barely a foot from her own, copper toned and dripping wet, two gray stormy eyes... Her gaze softened with a memory...

_Untamed, thick, raven curls were wet and sticking to his face, sea water dripping down his cheeks. It mixed with the blood on his face, trailing rivulets along his neck. Tainted water slithered to his feet, blood trickling from his punctured palm and spattering against the dusty floor. His breathing was harsh, almost erratic and for some unknown reason, Fuu's heart wrenched._

_"Sorry buddy," he paused for air, and control, "Time to give her back now." _

_A heavenly glow of ocean blue and pearl sun glittered behind him, casting shadow over his slouched silhouette. Fuu's vision blurred and she choked on a sob; the sight of him standing there moved her in a way she couldn't describe, and for a moment, the beauty of him blinded her. _

_Unaware, she mouthed his name, and his eyes met hers. Her captor was chuckling and spouting off some garbage about brothers and a boat, but neither she nor Mugen paid any real attention. His eyes were busy, brushing over her battered face and busted lip, and when his gaze met hers once again, they were dark and burning with rage. Fuu knew he would kill them all..._

His chest was warm against her body, her feet swinging as he climbed over scattered mounds and logs, headed back to the hut. Her arms tightened around his neck when he slipped suddenly, the arm around her waist tightening as he fought to keep his balance. Mugen's breathing was harsh in her ear as he regained composure, bare feet pausing on a shred of lumber.

"Hold on."

She did as she was told and felt him shift beneath her, muscles tightening as he set out in a dash. The trees rushed past, greenish-brown blurs against a navy sky, and day was night. Rain splattered against their skin and Fuu buried her face in the crook of his neck, fingers weaving in his unruly hair. Mugen groaned and jumped a log, jeering to the side sharply. Fuu meeped in surprise and she heard him chuckle; frowning, she kicked him in the side. Her heal jabbed him harshly in the ribs and Mugen frowned, muttering, "Bitch."

* * *

Lightning flashed across the floor, brightening the room, drums of thunder left in it's wake. The trees were violent in the wind, leaves ripping to the ground, boughs breaking. Fuu sat against the far wall, drenched, hair messed and clinging to her heat flushed cheeks, a pretty pout on her lips as she stared out the window.

Mugen watched her silently, his eyes dark in the room's pale lighting, wet curls matted to his face. His gi lay discarded on the other side of the room, a sopping splotch of red against the wood. One knee cocked, he rested one arm on it while tracing odd, disregarded patterns on the floor with his fingers. The acute humidity of the storm mixed sweat with rain in the puddles beneath them and Mugen grunted, uneasy for reasons unknown.

The silence between them was awkward and Fuu couldn't understand why Mugen was so quiet. Thunder shook the room and she hugged herself, holding her legs to her chest. The shorts she wore inched back and her lips quirked downward in irritation; perhaps she should stick to kimono. She tugged at the hakama halfheartedly, the white fabric of her shirt clinging tightly to her slim frame.

Mugen watched the rise and fall of her chest, her bosom taunt against the sheen white fabric of his shirt. Her figure was lean, yet supple, and he inwardly smirked at the memory of Fuu's 'kimonos-make-me-look-slender' claim. She hadn't been lying...all _that_much. The soft curve of her flat stomach was singing to him, the indent of her navel leering with vicious intentions. Aggravated, he chewed on the corner of his lower lip. The quiet pressed against him, bored him, and his eyes wandered lower; the lush curvature of her hips was heightened in the lightning. Mugen shook his head, shaking out unwanted flights of imagination and decided to break the silence,

"What's up with you?"

Startled, Fuu glanced over at him, "Huh?"

Mugen watched her, eyes glinting, "Why yah so quiet?"

Fuu's gaze shifted and she shrugged, "No reason."

Mugen smirked, scoffing, "Liar."

She sighed, running her fingers through her wet hair, "Whatever."

Mugen retorted with some cocky, two-bit come back, but Fuu paid no attention to it. The rain plunked against the rice-paper window and she watched as lightning lit up behind it, outlining the drizzling water. The shower was harsh against the hut, roaring against the hard wooden walls and shaking the small building. Fuu's eyes grew soft, memories swirling behind them, a mist of _what-has-been _clashing with _what-is_. Lightning flashed and she recalled the time when rain had mixed with blood, recalled the taste of fear, the sound of splitting flesh and clashing steel, and the aching tune of the first song she'd ever heard Sarah play.

_Which is the one you don't want to leave?_

Fuu unconsciously rubbed her neck at the memory of Sarah's question, and she let out a shaky breath. The question should have been easy enough to answer; Jin was the noble one, Mugen the asshole. But...that night, she laid on her mat in a daze of confusion and heavy thinking, all the while praying for a sleep that never found her.

Which one indeed?

Jin was compassionate and kind and loyal and brave. But Mugen...Mugen was all fire and thirst and- Fuu stopped herself and shook her head, blushing. _Good gods, this was_Mugen _she was thinking about._ The _pirate_... the foul, bronzed, beautiful, daring-

"Yah sure you're alright?"

Fuu glanced up and, much to her discomfort, found Mugen's face a foot from her own, his brow creased in faint concern. She flushed darker and leaned away from him,

"Yeah. Why?"

He ignored her reply, eyeing her critcly,

"You looked pretty excited." he cocked a grin, "What ya thinkin' about?"

Fuu scowled and snapped, "Nothing, thank you very much."

"The look on your face wasn't nothin'," Mugen cooed, humor in his eyes.

Fuu rolled hers, sighing and shoving him backward, "Oh, shut up."

He chuckled, shrugging, "Fine."

He settled back into his former position on the floor, turning his head toward the window and watching the rain pour. Fuu watched him from the corner of her eye, noting how very wild he looked when wet. Lightning flashed across his dark eyes, sparking a ferral fire deep within Fuu's belly and she frowned, looking away.

The night Mugen had gone to face Sarah for good, they had been so sure Jin was dead. All rage and murder, Mugen had stormed onto the battlefield, determined to avenge a man he claimed to hate. At that point in her life, Fuu had never felt quite so helpless before, watching blow after blow rip him apart. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. They danced before her eyes, broken trust burning the air with every swing of Mugen's blade, and all Fuu wanted to do was reach out and steal him away. She couldn't lose him too.

But Sarah willingly lost, much to Mugen's torment, and died in the mud. Jin returned shortly after.

_Jin..._Fuu's eyes darkened... Was he really dead this time? She regarded Mugen cooly through her lashes; he certainly thought so, that was for certain...

_Dying men's screams echoing against the storming sky as she beat against Mugen's back, sobbing and pleading for the safety of a samurai she'd probably never see again_.

Fuu's closed her eyes, desperately trying to drown the agony rising within her. But the cracking of thunder and the distant clashing of blades snuck through her defences, and Fuu felt her chest seize in panic. Mugen was right. He wasn't coming back.

"Oh, God.." Fuu gasped softly, covering her eyes with her hands. A week's worth of hope suddenly died within her. Tears snuck down her cheeks, meer whispers of the anguish surging in her soul.

She cried silently for a long time. Shedding tears in secret for Jin and everything he would never have. For Shino and how she was still waiting for him. For how she always would be.

Fuu's lungs heaved and she pulled her knees tighter to her chest. The tears pattered against her legs, warm and hopeless. Life was cruel. Jin had never done _anything _unjust in his life. Why had he been the one to die? Why not her? Why not Mugen? The Lord knew Mugen sined more times in a day then most men did in a month. Why not Mugen?

Fuu lifted her kohl lashes slowly, eyes blinded by tears as anger burst to full flaring life inside her. She scowled, wiping her face on the back of her hand. What the hell was wrong with her? She bit her lower lip, ashamed, outraged. What a stupid, ridiculous, _horrible _thought! Mugen was just as much her friend as Jin had been. And on more than many occasions, he was her savior as well.

_'I'm terrible,' _Fuu thought weakly, shaking her head. She couldn't survive without Mugen. Jin or no Jin. Survival without Mugen was not possible. She knew this. She had since the day they'd parted at the cross roads. Every step she'd taken away from him had ripped at her heart.

But a year later, fate brought him back to her, stumbling and screaming her name as he trailed blood behind him, his abdomen sliced clean open. He'd collapsed in her arms just as she reached for him. She carted him inside the small hut she'd been using at the time, awkwardly shifting his weight in her panic. And for a week, he didn't wake.

_...Concentrating, she held her tongue between her teeth, fingers agile as she wound the light cloth around his stomach, careful not to bump her delicate stitching. The doctor'd said he would probably make it, but she wasn't so sure, with his lack of nutrition... Fuu tied a loose knot and left the excess cloth alone, deciding it best to leave him as undisturbed as possible. _

_She bustled to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cool fresh water and a spoon. She was quickly back at his side, kneeling beside him. Fuu placed the basin on the floor with a soft _clink_ and tilted his head back, brushing his bangs off his forehead and wiping away the lingering sweat. Cradling his head, she spooned a drink of water into Mugen's mouth, and she smiled when he unconsciously swallowed. She ladled him a few more mouth fulls before cleaning up and returning to the kitchen._

_As the night fell darker, she sat beside him, inking in her diary, her only light the fire crackling in the hearth. She hummed the soft tune her mother had taught her as she worked, the calligraphy graceful and girlie, hiding the worry that swelled within her. She glanced up at him every now and again, praying for him to wake, until a wheezy chuckle shook her from her workings. Her eyes slowly lifted and locked with his heavy lidded ones; her breathing caught in her throat and she swallowed, whispering, "You're alright."_

_"Yeh, now could yah quit makin' that damn noise? Yah sound like a diein' cat." _

_Fuu gaped, surprised by the insult. The ungrateful bastard! She'd just _slaved****_over him for a whole god damned_ week!_ Pursing her lips, Fuu stood stiffly and with one quick, subtle jerk of her arm, slammed her diary against his face._

_"SONAVABITCH!"..._

Fuu chuckled softly, sniffling, the rain still beating against the paper window beside her. Mugen had recovered fully, of course. After that remark, she was sure he would, diary-assaulted or not.

Fuu sighed, glancing up at the ceiling; she'd met up with Jin about four days later when she went out to get some groceries. A week without food hadn't gone unnoticed by Mugen and he'd quickly eaten her out of house and home. Jin and she had reached for the same carrot, and upon seeing each other all together again, she knew it was destiny.

And so, they became a group again, and set out on some random quest out of sheer stir-craze. Mugen and Jin made a bet along the way, battling to see who could win the most fights. By their final night together... Jin had been winning.

"And that," She sighed, "leads us here."

"What leads us where?"

Mugen's voice surprised her, and Fuu glanced up. He was watching her intently, his head cocked to the side. She smiled gently, shrugging,

"Nothing."

"Feh," Mugen tugged his white shirt off and tossed it aside, "Still lyin', eh?"

Fuu chose to ignore him, eyeing the chiseled strength of his abdomen. Wet, his dark skin glittered in the storm light, his scars a slightly lighter shade than the rest of him. She eyed them appreciatively, entranced and wondering about their histories. A low chuckle stirred her back to reality and with one look at Mugen's face, Fuu knew she'd been caught.

"Like what you see?"

She gawked at him, "That's disgusting."

"Whatever," Mugen snorted, scratching his neck, "I saw you by the river."

Fuu's mouth fell open, her eyes wide, "W..what?"

"You heard me," he snickered, "I saw yah watchin' me."

"I wasn't," she faltered, her face burning,"Of all the despicable-!"

"Yeah, yeah, save it Fuu,'' Mugen stretched, grinning, "Can't lie your way outta this one."

Fuu flushed deeper, "...I could never- ...I- I..."

His grin slowly began to take over his face and Fuu glared, "You're not even anything to look at!" Her flush would have betrayed her lie had the room not been so dark.

Mugen's eyes meet hers, furious, cold, "Oh, yeah? What's wrong with me?"

Fuu heard the unmistakable hint of offense behind his voice and shook her head, "I didn't mean -"

Mugen crawled forward, stopping barely a foot in front of her, "Bullshit."

"Mugen," She shivered under his simmering gaze, "You... I really... I didn't mean it how it sounded-"

"You're lyin' again." his voice was dead, his hot breath caressing her face; Fuu fought desperately to prevent another shiver, "Mugen-"

He silenced her with a violent wave of his hand, "Fuck off."

"_What is your problem?_"

"_You, damnit_!" Mugen roared. There was a flash of movement and Fuu was pinned up against the wall, Mugen's face an inch from her own, his fingers curled around the tops of her arms. His chest rose and fell heavily with his breathing, his bare skin brushing against her breasts with every exhale. Instead of melting, Fuu flared.

"_Me_!" She yelled, her face contorted in rage, "What _about_ me? So far all I've heard about is _you_! How _I've_ wronged _you_! Well what about _me_, Mugen? When were _you_ ever nice to _me_? When you weren't saving me, you were _mean_! Jin may not have always risked his neck for mine, but at least _he _was decent to me!"

Mugen gnashed his teeth, eyes blazing; a dark shadow fell across his face. But it wasn't anger. It wasn't hate. And Fuu began to feel that strange warmth burning inside her again. Glaring up at him, she felt her resolve begin to waver. His cobalt irises spat fire at her, but there was something behind their fury that made Fuu's breath catch.

_Jealousy_.

He pushed away from her, muttering curses under his breath as he walked away. Fuu watched him go, panting, eyes wide; no, no more hidding. Not if he felt...

"Mugen."

He stopped mid-stride, halfway back to his place by the door. His back tense as he glanced at her over his shoulder.

"I told you." she paused, licking her lips, "Last night, when you asked me who I liked better... I wasn't lying."

He said nothing.

Fuu climbed to her feet and walked to him, clumsy in her wariness, screaming inside. Maybe, just maybe.

His gaze flashed a warning, but he didn't scare her anymore.

"It's you," she whispered, searching his eyes, "It's _you_, Mugen." Swallowing hard, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek between his shoulder blades. His eyes closed, his heart surging as it beat against his chest. It was overwhelming... too much.

"Fuu..." his voice was raw and he swore silently at himself, "...don't."

"Don't what, Mugen? _Hug_ you?" She leaned back and stared up at him, "Why not?"

"Because," Mugen whispered, looking away, "I can't...you don't..."

Fuu shook her head, "What are you trying to say?" she asked softly. He didn't answer. Frowning, she dropped her arms and walked around to face him. He avoided her gaze.

"Mugen?" She pressed her hand against his chest and he quickly stepped back, away from her touch,

"I can't have you that close." He snapped, his eyes locking with hers. The burning passion behind them was an experience all on its own. Fuu's heart skipped a beat.

"Why not?" She approached him slowly, stopping when there was little more than an inch seperating them. The air between them crackled with electricity, her bated breath brushing ever so gently against his neck. Fear flashed through his eyes.

"Because," he replied, his voice thick, "You...I..._ugh_." He snarled, shaking his head, "_What the hell are you doing_?"

Fuu pulled her fingers from his cheek, blinking.

"Idiot..." she whispered, the sweet scent of her breath intoxicating his senses. She lowered her gaze to his lips, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Mugen stared down at her, anger and frustration and desire all mixed together behind his eyes.

"I don't like you, Fuu. All right?" he hissed, his fingers clasping around her wrist as he half-heartedly attempted to push her hand away. She refused to let him.

"And who says I like you, Mugen?"

He rolled his eyes, stepping away from her, "I don't need your pity."

Fuu scowled, "This isn't pity! Why are you being so difficult?"

A muscle began to tick in Mugen's jaw, "Because you don't know what you're asking."

"Yes, I do, Mugen. I'm asking to be with you."

Fuu gasped as Mugen tackled her to the floor, one hand binding both her wrists above her head, his hot breath caressing her cheeks as he panted above her, "Is this what you want? Like this?" His free hand trailed down her chest, the pads of his fingers rough as they roamed over the peaks of her breasts, "I'm not Jin, Fuu. I wont be gentle." His eyes locked with hers, and to his surprise, he found no hint of fear behind them. He snarled, "I'm the real deal, Babe. And I wont ever change. Not even for you. Got it?"

Fuu shook her head, her eyes searching his with such intensity that Mugen was left naked before her, "I don't want you to change. I want _you_."

And he wanted her. Mugen gritted his teeth and groaned, despite the warmth her words ignited within him, he knew she didn't understand. "Fuu."

_Christ_, this woman drove him insane. He'd never needed _anyone _in his life. How had that changed? And why _Fuu_? She was them most annoying, bossy, _whiny_ woman he'd ever met.

'**_Mugen, I'm starving. When are we gonna eat? Are you even listening to me! Blah. Blah. Blah.' _**

Them together. It was the most fuckin' outrageous thing he'd ever heard of.

And yet, he didn't care. Not really.

"Mugen?" Her whisper drew back his attention, her brown eyes imploring.

Mugen smirked to himself and buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent; blossomed sunflowers tickled his nose- whoever the hell said sunflowers didn't have a scent was wrong...and he didn't need a fuckin' science degree or whatever that bullshit was to figure that out. All he had to do was breathe her in and he knew; sunflowers smelt like heaven.

He exhaled loudly, lightly stroking her side with his fingers. Goddamnit, he just didn't fuckin' _understand_. She wasn't _anything _he liked in a woman. She wasn't big chested or curvy or tall. She wasn't older, a drinker, or seductive. She was Fuu. Just Fuu. Annoying Fuu. And Mugen just couldn't understand why she_, of all peaople,_ made him want to feel so badly... made him want her so much...

And he'd be damned if he said he _didn't_ want her. And _God-_be-damned if he said he wouldn't have her. Mugen brushed his nose against her neck, inhaling deeply, and a rumble sounded in his throat,

"You smell good."

Fuu trembled at the rough need in his voice, her hands pressed lightly against his chest. He looked down at her, watching as she breathed deeply, her lush lips full and parted. Growling low in his throat, Mugen tangled a hand in her hair, snaking the other under and around her waist. He sat back, lifting her into his lap and pressing her tight against his chest. Tilting her head, he saw the passion behind her eyes flicker, and his mouth collided with hers.

Her fingers tangled in his hair as he assaulted her mouth, kissing her hard with a hotness that bled with such desperation and desire that she felt her world spin. His lips burned, his kiss authoritative, demanding, _needy_.

They pulled apart slightly, hearts racing, panting hot air into each other's mouths. His lips fell again, crashing down against hers. Mugen twisted his head this way and that, ravishing in the feel of her against him, and Fuu practically fainted from the rush of it all.

Dear gods, she wanted him. She wanted him so bad she ached. His lips urged her own and she gave in, moaning. She was putty in his hands. And for the life of her, she couldn't understand _why_. Mugen was harsh and rude, dishonorable and unjust and wild. It just didn't make any sense.

Fuu inwardly smirked; maybe... maybe there was no sense to blame for her affection. Mugen was a bad boy. Everything he did was spontaneous and hazardous, not to mention stupid. He was a convicted criminal, a Ryu-kuu prisoner, a pirate, and entirely out of control. But she wanted him. More than she'd ever wanted anything in her life. There was something primitive and dangerously attractive about him, and she was drawn to him like a moth to flame. And just like any other fire, this one burned.

Mugen's hands trailed down her sides, grasping her hips, and he pulled her closer, pressing his erection against her stomach. Fuu gasped and his tongue plunged past her lips, coaxing a moan from her throat. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her fingers weaving through his unruly hair. He pulled his lips from her mouth and latched onto her neck, tilting her head back. His kisses were magic against her skin, skilled and dirty as sin. She shivered in his arms and his hands burned as they moved to her lower back, pressing her tighter against him still. He held her protectively and Fuu licked her lips, his mouth openly kissing up along her jawline before clashing with hers. Fuu nibbled on his lower lip and he groaned, his hands sliding up behind her and gripping her shoulders.

Instinct guided, Fuu kissed down his neck, sucking against the hollow of his throat before dragging her tongue up along his Adam's apple. Mugen shuddered and growled, his hands dropping down to grab her bottom. Fuu gasped as he lowered her back against the floor, her arms tightening around his neck. His hands slid along her thighs, guiding her legs around his waist. She locked her ankles at his lower back, and glanced up at him. Mugen smirked before capturing her in another of his burning kisses; one that left her lips smoldering.

His calloused fingers moved slowly down her side, and he spread his fingers, caressing the satin skin of her hips. He silently marveled at the beauty of her, his mouth devouring hers, and he groaned as her back arched, her chest pressing into his almost exactly as it had those few nights back. He wanted to touch her. Savor all that bare skin with his hands.

With a growl, Mugen pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. Fuu locked eyes with his and he smirked, his fingers slowly unworking her wrappings. They pealed from her skin easily, and her nipples hardened in the new air, her cream colored breasts bared before his eyes. Mugen's eyes didn't stray from them as his hands brushed over her ribs, her skin soft and sweet to the touch, his fingers crossing over her stomach and back up. With a groan, he captured her breasts in his hands and squeezed; Fuu trembled, arching her back. Her breasts thrusted froward, Mugen took the opportunity she gave him and dipped his head, capturing a nipple between his lips. Fuu inhaled sharply and he glanced up at her, holding her gaze as he lavished her breast with his tongue.

Fuu melted, trembling and his lips found hers once again, his thumbs brushing over her rosy nipples, and smiling as they responded further to his touch.

"Mugen..." she breathed his name against his mouth and he closed his eyes, lust flushing through his entire body.

"Fuu..." he groaned, panting, "I need you."

Her lips clashed against his, passionate, wanting. She consumed him, gulping down his very essence and he curled his fingers around the tops of her shorts and quickly removed them. Fuu parted her lips and ran her tongue over his; he opened his mouth happily and she drank him in, weaving her fingers in his hair, tugging him closer. He moaned into her mouth, fingers stroking anywhere and everywhere he pleased, touching and feeling and savoring every inch of the woman beneath him.

This was so much different than what he was used to. He'd never felt this way with any other woman. It'd always been rough and romped and careless and lustfully urgent. But with Fuu...there was something else. Something deep and wonderful and foreign, something he couldn't quite grasp, something he wanted. She pressed against him, breaking the kiss and whispering hotly against his lips, "Alright."

Mugen moaned, stealing her lips. He moved a hand around to cradle her head, the other slipping down between her legs and brushing against her most intimate of places. She writhed in his arms, gasping, "Oh, _Mugen_."

He grunted and slid a finger along her slit, pleased to find her slick with sweet desire, and she whimpered.

"Fuu?" Mugen leaned back and locked eyes with her, his hands placed on either side of her head. His gaze roamed over her body before settling back on her face again and he ran his fingers up her sides, kissing from her cheek to her ear, whispering, "Ya sure ya wanna- ?"

Fuu cut him off, smiling softly and tightening her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. She brushed her fingers across his scarred cheek and his eyes flamed with raw lust. Her mouth ran dry, "Don't," she leaned up, pressing herself against him,"I trust you."

Mugen closed his eyes and kissed her hard, his hands reaching down and ridding himself of his hakama before dragging her forward so that his hips fit snuggly between her thighs. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, his gray depths burning and more feral than she'd ever seen them before. The moment lasted for less than what it was before his lips were on hers again, kissing her desperately, and Fuu's whimper was muffled by his lips as he thrust into her.

It stung _terribly_, aching in places that Fuu was sure had just appeared to torment her. But she hadn't any time to dwell on it; Mugen was already moving. His lips never left hers as he fell into his steady pace, his hands braced on either side of her head. But then, Mugen was Mugen.

And he was beautiful, sweat glittering down his chest and well toned abdomen, the bright lighting flickering across his body. His eyes were shut, his lips working skillfully over her own as he panted into her mouth. He shivered and she moaned. His body astounded her, made her mouth water. It was perfection, and she broke the kiss, leaning forward and latching onto the skin between his shoulder and neck.

Mugen made something akin to a barking noise, and ground his hips into hers, and a sudden, bright jolt of something dark and glorious shot up her spine. Fuu arched her back, throwing her arms around his neck, "Oh!"

Mugen leaned forward and his lips latched onto her neck, sucking as he pulled back and rammed into her. Fuu's head fell back and her eyes rolled back in her head; the pain was gone, vanished, and replaced by an itching, wanting need to fulfill something she didn't know. She rocked her hips in time with his, and it grew, mounting, meek and yet strong enough to make her whimper. Mugen's lips found hers again and he growled into her mouth, his rhythm wickedly wonderful as it accelerated in speed, and Fuu was practically seeing stars. Pressed up against her, he created a friction so delightful that Fuu had half a mind to beg for death. Her toes curled and her teeth clenched, and she wanted nothing more then to find what her body was searching for.

She panted his name, her legs pulling him in closer and closer until she felt as if there was no longer a barrier between the two. Her fingers clutched at his back. The fluidity of his movements was metallic and Fuu bit her lip, groaning out a gravely, "_Mugen_...," and leaning up to claim his lips. He kissed back hungrily, diving inside her with more urgency, and Fuu moaned.

He fucked like he fought. Pure instinctive, wild, feral movements that left her begging and aching for more.

Whatever it was that was building was growing much sharper and Mugen moaned her name, engulfing her lips with his own. She kissed him back, all fire and need, and _gods_, it was _coming_. Something within her burned hot heat and she could feel it as it started to spread from her belly to her toes and back again. Her mind spun, her body aching for the release of something she was determined to give. And Mugen rocked into her, his hips racking over hers in a way that made her throw her head back and cry out. He nipped her lower lip, grinding up against her, and Fuu felt the world slip away.

Sheer, electrical pleasure shot through her veins, shaking her to the very core with white-hot satisfaction. Her senses surged and her back arched as she clutched at him, "_Mugen_!"

The electricity was overwhelming, caressing places deep within her with an impossible sweetness until she was nothing more than a sobbing puddle of pleasure beneath him.

Mugen rocked into her as she climaxed around him, watching her pant, breathless and sweaty. He bit his lips and closed his eyes, savoring the image as they hurled bolts of lighting down his spine. She tightened around him and _fuck_did he feel like he was going to explode. His thrusts ground into her, aggressive and needy, and she took his lips in a hot, meaningful kiss that shook him to his bones. And Mugen suddenly grasped what it was that he'd been so desperate on reaching. Strange and strong, something that had to be only love coursed through him and he buried his head in the crook of her neck,

His cry was muffled by her skin as his body shuddered, burning pleasure ripping through him as he released, muscles tensing. He found her lips and kissed her with such a crazed fever that he spasmed harder, rocking into her a few more times to drag out the incredible sensations coiling through his body. His arms became rubber and he fell against her, panting against her neck. He laid perfectly still, completely wasted and trying to regain some sense of strength.

Fuu ran her hand up and down his back softly, the other tangled in his untamed curls. Her toes buzzed and she bit her lip, chuckling, "...Hmm."

Mugen grunted in worn reply and she smiled, burying her face in his hair, "Thank you."

* * *

**Updated! 1/30/2010**


End file.
